Christmases In The Park
by MonkeyKrazy
Summary: "She was lost, but I felt like I had just found the one thing missing in my life." Amu and Ikuto meet each other every Christmas, knowing that on that day, things will be okay.


I was walking around the new amusement park, smiling in awe at all the lights set up for the Christmas season. My parents had gone off to take pictures of Ami being surrounded by all the pretty decorations, so I ventured towards the big Christmas tree display.

" Ooooh. So pretty!" I said while looking up at the tree. Being a six-year old, my vocabulary wasn't all too great. Just then, another boy with blue hair walked up to me.

" Are you lost?" he kindly asked. His sapphire eyes showed true concern, and I grinned back at him. I knew that I was in the middle of the park, so I'm not lost.

" No... I _think_ I'm not." I told him. He smiled back at me, then grabbed my hand with his.

" Then where are your parents?" That question took me off guard.

_Where are they? I'm not lost... but my parents are!_

* * *

She looked around the tree, obviously lost. I couldn't help but laugh at her confused expression.

" Are you sure you aren't lost?" I asked again. The girl with pink hair searched the area again, then slowly nodded her head.

" I knew it!" I exclaimed with a grin on my face. She was lost, but I felt like I had just found the one thing missing in my life. I squeezed her hands lightly with mine, trying to give reassurance- just like what my mom does when I'm scared. But, being a six-year old, I wasn't quite sure what to do when tears started streaming down her face.

" Uhh... it's OK! Don't cry! We'll find them!" I did a Superman pose, then dashed around the park, trying to find some adults with pink hair.

_If she has pink hair, then her parents have to have pink hair too!, _my simple logic told me. I was still holding on to the mysterious girl's hand, when she abruptly pulled back away from me.

" I don't see anyone with pink hair!" I told her.

" Mama!" she cried, running to hug the leg of a lady with brown hair. I walked up to her, then smiled in confusion.

" That's your momma? She doesn't have pink hair!" I almost yelled. A few people turned their heads to face us, then turned away just as quick. Her mom laughed, and so did the girl.

" Uh-huh. Thank you for finding her!" she tore away from her mom's legs, then gave me a big hug.

" C'mon! We're leaving now." a man with spiky light brown hair and a camera told her. The girl backed away from my grasp, until I pulled her back for another hug.

" Will you be here next year?" I asked her while she was still in my grasp. I felt her nod her head 'yes', then I let her go. She ran away to join her parents, who were headed to the car.

" Bye!" she waved at me for the last time.

* * *

A year passed, and I was already seven when I came back to the amusement park in the Christmas season. I kept looking around for the boy who helped me find my parents. I didn't know his name, so the only way I could remember him was by his strange blue hair and blue eyes. I held my mom's hand, this time not wanting to get lost.

" Mama, can we go to the big Christmas tree?" I asked my mom while tugging down on her arm. I was desperastely hoping to find the mystery boy that I couldn't get out of my mind. She and I then walked over to the big tree, leaving my dad and Ami behind to take some more pictures.

There he was, the kid with the blue hair. His hair looked longer, but it was still blue and scruffy.

" Hey! It's you!" I screamed, then tackled him with a hug. He looked at me with a confused expression, then smiled after realization kicked in.

" It's you!" he yelled out, returning the hug. " But, I don't even know your name!"

" Me?" I pointed at myself, while he nodded his head. " I'm Amu."

" Oh, I like your name." the boy said with a grin. " I'm Ikuto."

* * *

I finally knew her name. _Amu. _It was a very nice name, and I felt like saying it out loud just to hear it roll off my tongue.

" A-mu, A-mu, A-mu, A-mu" I said, pronouncing her name in syllables while dancing around in circles. Her name was like music, a song that is worth a lot more than a thousand words and pictures. She laughed, then joined in, but instead, she said my name.

" I-ku-to! I-ku-to! I-ku-to! I-ku-to!" She yelled out with a beat. Together, we danced around the tree. It was as if the big Christmas tree was a bonfire, and we were the native Americans chanting around it. Her dad was taking pictures of the scene we were unfolding, and her little sister was clapping in joy.

Sadly, she had to leave again when the clock struck twelve. Her parents told her to meet them in the car, then left.

" Bye! I'll see you next year, I-ku-to." she said my name in syllables, then gave me a final hug.

" Merry Christmas, Amu" I smiled as I said her name. She turned to leave, then ran to her parent's car.

* * *

Four more Christmases passed, and each year, whenever I'd go to the park, I'd see Ikuto. He would look somewhat different each year, such as having longer hair or wearing more clothes that are more in-style, but each year I know that he's still the same Ikuto that helped me find my parents when I was six. We would always goof off in front of the big Christmas tree in the middle of the park until late at night, and laugh about random subjects. I also noticed that Ikuto's been teasing me a lot more. As an eleven year old kid, I learned more about life, and how life goes.

I started crushing on Ikuto, but since we only met once a year, I couldn't be sure. Although, I definitely knew that I was attracted to him. I just wished I knew exactly what it was, and wished that he felt the same way.

We sat on the park benches by the big tree in the middle of the amusement park, drinking hot chocolate and eating taiyaki.

" Oi, Ikuto, what do you think of me?" I turned to face him, and asked.

" You're my best friend." He smirked. Ikuto also started smirking a lot more. It made me realize that even though we never see each other until Christmas at the park, he _is _my best friend, too. He knows a lot more about me, and I can honestly talk to him. Unlike at school, he doesn't call me 'Cool N Spicy'. He knows the real me.

" You're my best friend too." I answered, then continued munching on my taiyaki.

* * *

Best friend. It's nice having a best friend. I've only seen Amu for six days, once every year, and she was already my best friend.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw something flash in the sky.

" Amu! Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" I quickly said, pointing at the night sky. I closed my eyes, and clasped my hands together. _I wish I could see Amu everyday._

" What did you wish for, Ikuto?" she whispered when I started to open my eyes again.

" I can't tell you." I smirked while she pouted.

" What! Awww! Why not?" she whined.

" Then it won't come true! DUH..." my smirk grew bigger.

" I'll tell you what I wished for, only if you tell me what you wished for!" Amu tried to compromise. Being the curious cat that I am, I nodded my head and she grinned.

" Ok... I wished to see you everyday." she whispered quietly, so that I had to lean in just to hear.

" Me too!" I grinned, grabbing her hands. " Umm... well, what's your phone number?" I gently squeezed her hands, wanting to never let go. I started to develop some feelings for Amu, my best friend. I wasn't quite sure exactly what it was, but it was there.

* * *

Another two years later, Ikuto and I met at the park again. He's been calling me everyday, and a year ago, he transferred to my school. He suddenly found out about my 'Cool N Spicy' image, but didn't believe in it. He also met my other friends, and they quickly bonded.

" Umm, Ikuto... Can I ask you a question?" I shyly turned my head to face him. He was smirking, as usual.

" Okay, shoot."

" Uh, do you think N-Nagihiko, uh, likes me?" I asked. I started crushing on one of my friends, and since Ikuto was close with him, I figured he might know the answer.

" Well, sure. What's not to like?" he answered.

" O-Okay, do you think I should ask him out?" I asked, hoping for a yes, but at the same time, hoping for a no. Whenever I'm with Ikuto, he makes me happy. He makes me smile, blush, stutter, panic, and go crazy. Ikuto has always been the one I can depend on, and I still do. I value his trust, and I was so glad when I found out he transferred to my school. My wish came true and I saw him everyday.

But, with Nagihiko, there's something else. He makes me happy and smile, but Ikuto makes me happier. Nagihiko is a good friend, certainly not my best friend, but he is also someone to trust. So, I turned to Ikuto to help me with my dilemna. He would know what to do.

* * *

My heart stopped beating_. She likes Nagihiko. She likes Nagihiko. She likes Nagihiko_. The same phrase repeated over and over in my head.

" Of course." I said with a frown, not wanting to say more. If she's happy, then I'm happy. Amu took out her phone, then searched through her contacts for Nagihiko's number. I was surprised that he wasn't even on her speed dial, and yet, I was.

" Hey Nagi! Are you busy?" I heard her talk into the phone. " Okay, well, I was wondering, w-would y-you g-go out w-with m-m-me?" she stuttered and blushed. I found it very cute, but she wasn't stuttering because of me. My chest broke into a million pieces.

I already found out that I liked her as more than a friend. She made me feel complete and whole. She was always there to blush and stutter whenever I teased her. She was always there, looking cute and beautiful,;whether she was wearing the school uniform or something her mom chose for her to wear. She was always there, waiting for me by the big Christmas tree; wishing me a merry Christmas when my parents wouldn't.

" O-okay t-t-then." she finished her call and turned to face me, looking like a tomatoe.

" Nagi said yes!" she gave me a big hug and a swift peck on the cheek. My heart jumped in my chest, and I lightly blushed. My hormones slightly went wild as well.

* * *

A year later, I brought my boyfriend, Nagihiko, with me to meet Ikuto at the park. Nagihiko held my waist tight as we approached the big tree where Ikuto was waiting. Whenever Ikuto tried to talk to me or grab my hand, Nagihiko would hold my waist tighter, as if to protect me and label me as his own. I didn't get it. Ikuto and I would always hold hands, and Nagihiko was making it difficult.

" Amu-chan, can I talk to you, in private?" Nagihiko asked in a such polite manner, I couldn't refuse. We walked to an empty park bench, leaving Ikuto to buy some snacks.

Nagi grabbed my hands and placed his on top. " Amu-chan, I think we should... see new people?" he said unsurely.

" Are you b-breaking up with me?" I asked, trying to stay calm. He locked eyes with me, holding my gaze, then slowly nodded his head.

I didn't know what I felt just then. I didn't cry, beg, whine, or feel anything. I felt a lot more light, like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. We were dating for a whole year, and it was going to be our anniversary. Yet, I didn't feel any pain or heartbreak.

" Um, Okie-dokie. It's over?" I said, not so sure what to do since we weren't dating anymore.

" Uh-huh. Soo... bye..." he gave me a quick hug, then turned around to leave.

* * *

I came back from the taiyaki stand, holding three pieces in my hand, and looked around for Amu and her _boyfriend. _I despised that word. She doesn't even look too happy with him. Not as happy as she would if she were with me. On a park bench, I found Amu sitting alone. Small tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

" Hey Amu, what's up with you?" I sat next to her, holding her hands in the process. I couldn't even hold her hand anymore, and I took the opportunity that I had at the moment to do so.

" N-Nagihiko b-broke-up with m-me." she smiled. Relief spread throughout my body and I started to breathe more properly. For the past years, all I ever thought about was Amu, but Nagihiko would always come by to ruin the picture.

" I'm so sorry." I tried to comfort her, thinking about how she must be in heartbreak. Instead, she kept smiling.

" It's alright! It's Christmas, and I'm in front of the biggest Christmas tree I've ever seen again. Being with you makes everything even better." she then started to laugh. Her laughter was contagious, and I suddenly had the urge to laugh with her. Everything felt the way it should be.

* * *

Again, I was at the amusement park with Ikuto, my new boyfriend. We've been dating for the past four years, and Christmas is our five year anniversary.

" Amu, remember when we first met? I met you right here." he told me. I smiled at the memory of getting lost, and Ikuto helping me find my parents.

" I thought you were the prettiest girl ever, back when we were six-year olds. Now I _know_ that you are _more_ than the prettiest girl; both inside and out." he smiled, planting a light kiss on my forehead. Even though we've been together for years, we haven't kissed fully on the lips. It's always been either indirect kisses or kisses on the cheek, forehead, or nose.

I smiled back, glad to always have Ikuto there for me. He's the one. Ikuto's the only one that knows the real me. He's amazing at anything he does. He tried to help me get through my first heartbreak with Nagihiko, even if I didn't feel heartbroken. He makes my heart jump more than a mile away, and can make it skip a thousand beats._ So this is what it feels like to be in love._

* * *

Her smile made my heart melt. Whenever she blushes, smiles, stutters, laughs, or does anything, my chest tightens, and butterflies flutter around_. So this is what it feels like to be in love._

Then, the hard part came. I had gotten an invitation to play the violin around the world, and my step-dad forced me to accept it. I refused to agree with him, but he threatened to hurt Utau if I didn't.

I had also already bought a ring for Amu. I knew that she was the one and only for me. I was planning on finally proposing, to have her be mine legally, before I have to leave.

" Amu, I have some news to tell you." I hugged her waist as we looked up at the tree. Between us two, it was officially declared 'Our Tree' because it's where we met, and where we always meet.

" I'm going to be leaving on tour with my step-dad. I'll be gone for a few years." Tears started flowing down her face as I started explaining the reasons why I couldn't stay.

" You can't go!" she begged. I frowned, and kissed her on the cheek.

" Amu, promise me you'll come to this park every year. When you do, you'll think of me. Okay?" I almost started crying. I never wanted to leave Amu's side. She nodded her head and gave me another hug.

I got down on one knee and held out a tiny leather box.

" Hinamori Amu, would you do me the pleasu-" I started to propose to her, until I was interrupted by my cellphone ringing. My dad was calling, asking me where I was, and why I wasn't at the airport yet.

_" You better be here in less than ten minutes, or who knows what will happen to your sister." _he yelled through the other line.

" Humph. I'll be there." I replied back, wanting to hang up already. Once the line went dead, I turned to face Amu. Her eyes were still red, and she was still crying.

I hugged her again, and whispered in her ear, " I love you."

She stiffled a sob and whispered back, " I love you, too."

I pressed my lips on to hers, enjoying the moment while it lasted. I couldn't bear to have her be away from me for more than a couple hours, but years... that's too much for me to bear.

" Good-bye, Amu. I love you."

* * *

Six years have passed. Six years since Ikuto left. Six years since he told me he loved me. My heart was broken on that day, but I never gave up hope. I came back to the amusement park every Christmas day, waiting for him to come home. Every year, I waited from morning to twelve midnight, when it wasn't Christmas anymore. Every year, I would leave the park in tears, thinking that he gave up on me. If he were on tour, he probably forgot about me. I told myself that if Ikuto didn't come this Christmas, I would never come back to the park again, and try to move on.

When the clock was about to strike twelve, the signal of a new day, I started walking away from the big tree. Just then, a single spotlight blinded my vision for a few moments. I turned around to look at the tree once more.

In a big banner, a sign was draped across the tree. Written in bold words for the world to see, was the phrase, " **I LOVE YOU AMU** "

Something then hugged my waist from behind, and I heard a whisper in my ears.

" I love you, Amu." an all too familiar husky voice said. I turned around to face my one and only love, Ikuto. He smashed his lips onto mine, making my head feel light.

" Ikuto!" I squealed in happiness. I hugged him, then kissed him once more.

" Look up there," he pointed to the top of the Christmas tree.

* * *

I missed her so much. Everyday on tour, I would think of her. Before going to bed, I would stare at her pictures, and try to carve her face into my memory forever. No matter how hard I tried to stay focused on my violin, she would appear in my mind. Every Christmas, I would lock myself up in my tour bus, wanting to call her number and hear her voice, but telling myself she probably forgot about me.

I pointed to the top Our Tree. On top, was a star ornament that glowed a bright golden yellow. I had asked permission from the park staff to 'use' the tree this Christmas. Of course, I had to spend a couple bucks just to get them to agree. I pulled out the hidden ladder from underneath the tree display, and climbed up.

I grabbed the star ornament, then climbed back down the ladder. Once I was firmly on the floor, I showed Amu the ornament and pushed a button, causing a secret compartment to open. I pulled out the leather box that I kept hidden in it, and got down on one knee.

Finally. For the past years I've always wanted to finish my sentence.

" Hinamori Amu, would you do me the pleasure of being my wife, forever and always?" I asked, opening up the box to reveal and diamond ring. She nodded her head, unable to form words. I took the ring, placed it on her finger, and kissed her on the lips, just as the clock struck twelve.


End file.
